1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus, such as a laptop computer or a portable word processor. More particularly, this invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus having a display unit mounted in a way to allow rotating in a horizontal and a vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laptop computer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,523 has a base unit and a display unit pivotally connected to the base unit. The base unit has a keyboard. The display unit has a display screen and can vertically rotate between a closed position where it covers the keyboard and an open position where the keyboard is exposed and can be operated.
When an operator operating the keyboard wants to show the display screen to a neighboring operator, however, the operator has to horizontally rotate the base unit itself, because the display unit of U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,523 can be rotated in a vertical direction only.